Monstrosity Is Not In The Genes
by guineamania
Summary: Thor returns to earth with another Asgardian in tow. Fury is naturally suspicious but Tony takes a chance on the orphaned girl despite her unwanted heritage. Will the Avengers ever really trust her and will she ever rise out of her pit of depression and desire to end her own life.


_**27/12/12**_

**Disclaimer – I own nothing to do with the Avengers (plot, characters … nothing)**

**I KNOW, I KNOW … DON'T SHOOT! I know I shouldn't be starting a new fanfiction but my RP character just needed writing.**

**Also this is my RP character and recently I have set up an Avengers RP forum on the interweb. It is called avengersroleplay . forumotion . co . uk/ (without any spaces)**

**Thanks to TrueForgiveness who helped me developed my character and OnyxvanGen, my lovely beta**

**Monstrosity Is Not In The Genes**

**Summary ****– Thor returns to earth with another Asgardian in tow. Fury is naturally suspicious but Tony takes a chance on the orphaned girl despite her unwanted heritage. Will the Avengers ever really trust her and will she ever rise out of her pit of depression and desire to end her own life.**

**Chapter 1**

"_**Son of my father**__**! **__**Changing, rearranging into someone new"**_

_**Chicory Tip (Son of my father)**_

"Sir, your scanner has picked up an atmospheric disturbance in New Mexico. It is very similar to the disturbance created last time Mr. Odinson arrived," JARVIS announced and Tony jumped to his feet.

"Not again!" he complained and downed the rest of his scotch. "I'm going to have to go see what has happened, don't I?" he muttered and slowly headed towards the door to his lab.

"I believe so, sir," JARIVS replied in his characteristically monotonous British accent. Tony grumbled again as he stepped outside.

"JARVIS, call Capsicle and Brucie from their rooms. Try not to wake Hawk and Spider," he complained while his overly active mind sifted through all the possible explanations for a visit from Asgard.

"As you wish, sir," the ever reliable AI responded, and the corridors returned to the dense silence that they were before. Tony had just arrived at his deployment rings when Steve jumped up the final few steps.

"What is it, Stark? This better be important," he moaned and rubbed the sleep from his weary blue eyes.

"We have visitors from Asgard in New Mexico," he replied casually and smirked at Steve's confused expression.

"What?" he exclaimed just as Bruce arrived in the penthouse.

"Do I want to know what is happening?" Bruce asked with one eyebrow raised at the pair.

"Asgardians in New Mexico. Are you two coming?" Tony asked bluntly in his usual impatient manner.

"Shouldn't we tell SHIELD?" Steve asked hesitantly, even though he already knew what answer he would get in response.

"And let them ruin our fun?" Tony grinned and sauntered out onto his landing strip before 'suiting up' using the rings. Steve sighed and reluctantly conceded along with Bruce.

"Ok, just wait for us to get ready. Don't go charging off again!" Steve insisted as the two walked to the Avengers armoury.

"I never charge off!" Tony exclaimed and looked hurt. Bruce snorted as the two more sensible Avengers walked out of sight. Tony paced and carried on watching the scans JARVIS had forwarded to the suit's screens. Time dragged by before the two men reappeared and launched off in the small, private Avenger jet provided by Director Fury. Tony flew off ahead in his suit, eager to find out what had caused this unexpected visit.

As expected, figures were standing at the previous bifrost site, but what Tony didn't expect was what looked like another Asgardian and three familiar scientists. Tony landed as quietly as he could and walked up behind the five figures. "And what do we have here?" Tony asked and stood as casually as he could stand in a massive metal suit. The three scientists jumped and spun around while a grin spread across Thor's face.

"Man of Iron! I was going to ask Lady Jane to contact you. Are the other Avengers here as well?" he asked and glanced around like a giddy puppy.

"Cap and Bruce are coming, but SHIELD tech is so slow," Tony replied, but his attention was drawn to the mysterious figure.

"Mr Stark, it's so nice to finally meet you," Jane said and intentionally stepped in the way of Tony's staring.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Foster. I have read all your astrophysics papers," he said charmingly and shook her small hand.

"I'm honoured," she muttered and a small blush spread across her cheeks. Tony stepped past her and returned his inquisitive gaze to the other visitor, who was stood casually with her arms crossed.

"And I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you before," Tony muttered addressing the visitor. She was a little taller than him, with a very slender figure. She stared at him with the same intensity that he had stared at her, but her green eyes pierced him like she was reading his mind. A smirk grew as she realised his discomfort.

"No, you haven't," was all she replied and the staring continued.

"I'm Tony Stark, it is nice to meet you," Tony continued as the jet landed a few meters away from them.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied and smirked again. Steve and Bruce stepped off the jet and calmly walked towards the group.

"Alainah, stop irritating Friend Stark and introduce yourself," Thor complained addressing the other Asgardian. Alainah rolled her eyes.

"Yes uncle," she moaned and waited for the realisation to come to Tony. It didn't take long for his repulsors to be charged and aimed at her.

"Please say you have another brother?" Tony said to Thor and Thor replied by nudging Alainah.

"Alainah!" he moaned and pushed her forwards.

"Good Day, Mister Stark. My name is Alainah Lokisdottir, goddess of mischief and lies, daughter of Loki Laufeyson, and Asgardian warrior," she introduced herself and winked at Tony. Steve and Bruce arrived just as Alainah made this announcement and Steve raised his shield threateningly while Bruce turned and alarming shade of green.

"Thor, please say you have an explanation for bringing Mr Crazy's daughter here?" Tony moaned, but was halted by a sword resting on the joint between his helmet and the rest of the suit.

"Alainah!" Thor exclaimed but the Asgardian's eyes never wavered from Tony's.

"If you dare say anything like that about my father again, I will not hesitate to kill you," she hissed and pressed the sword harder against his armour.

"Alainah! Stop that this instant," Thor shouted and Alainah slowly removed the sword from Tony's neck. She slid it back into the sheath with outstanding elegance. She stepped back into line with Thor and Thor placed his hand on Alainah's shoulder, holding her in place.

"I apologise for my niece's behaviour, Friend Stark. She is still affected by her father's imprisonment," Thor explained but Tony's response was cut off by the arrival of two SHIELD helicopters. Armed troops dropped out of one of the helicopters and surrounded the two Asgardians. They slowly closed in and Alainah drew her sword. As the circle got smaller Alainah started turning slowly in the centre. Thor was pushed out of the shrinking circle and a couple of agents maintained watching on the god to make sure he didn't try anything. As the circle became a swords length away from her, Alainah started to strike out and defend herself. It wasn't long before the numbers' advantage took effect. Alainah couldn't hold off ten of SHIELD's best agents, and end up in the handcuffs and muzzle that were designed for her father.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor shouted as he stepped onto the helicopter and Fury was stood in front of him.

"Thor, you didn't expect the government to allow you to land on earth with the daughter of the god who tried to conquer this world, did you? Especially after she assaulted a SHIELD agent," Fury said calmly and watched Thor's anger intensify.

"Let my niece go, Director," Thor declared and Fury shook his head.

"I cannot," Fury muttered and stepped into the cockpit leaving Thor stood with the three Avengers.

"Who told Fury?" he exclaimed and thumped Mjolnir on the wall of the copter.

"None of us," Steve said calmly and stepped towards the furious Prince Of Asgard. "Fury had a tracker on the plane, he followed us to find out why we were flying," he explained and Thor sighed.

"I am sorry my friends! I just, I just brought Alainah here to try and cheer her up and keep her away from the prejudice of her heritage and her father's wrongdoings," Thor sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. "She was supposed to be an ambassador, between Asgard and Midgard. I guess the hope of that is gone," Thor sighed and Tony stood up.

"Am I the only one here that is willing to give this girl a chance?" Tony exclaimed and hit the bench he was sat on. Everyone turned and looked at Tony with blatant surprised expressions. "What, I just feel that this girl shouldn't be judged by what her father did. Loki being crazy must have hit her pretty hard," Tony muttered.

"He is not crazy, he is my brother," Thor announced and Tony rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah. We know, adopted," Tony muttered as the helicopter slowed to land. They sat in silence as the helicopter settled onto the newly repaired helicarrier. "All I am saying is that I am willing to help Little Miss Crazy," Tony muttered as they all stepped out.

The other helicopter had already arrived and was completely empty. Thor stormed across the bridge to the nearest entrance into the body of the carrier. All of the other Avengers followed glumly, and no one dared question earth's mightiest heroes. They stepped into the main hold and prepared themselves for the chaos inside the bridge.

"How dare you mortals restrain a princess of Asgard?" Thor shouted and waved Mjolnir in a threating manner but Fury didn't back down.

"She was threatening a SHIELD agent and had to be detained," Fury monotonously replied.

"Let me speak with my niece!" Thor demanded and Fury shook his head.

"That I cannot do," Fury muttered and left the room.

Alainah was sat in her cell with her eyes closed. To outsiders, it would have looked like she was meditating but anyone that knew Alainah knew that she was formulating a plan of attack. The guards had removed the muzzle and handcuffs, but she had not spoken since the guards had thrown her into what was commonly known (by the agents) the 'god box'. She knew that this was the same type of cage her father was kept in, during his time on this ship. After what seemed like an age of waiting, Alainah calmly got to her feet and circled the glass cage. Her uncle would get her out of here shortly; there was no point in worrying about it. After a couple of minutes of pacing, a tall black man with an eye patch walked in the main door. Alainah just stared at the new arrival and he just stared straight back at her. "Why am I in here?" she asked blatantly.

"You are a danger," the man replied monotonously. "You assaulted an Avenger," he continued and Alainah snorted.

"I wasn't going to kill him, just shake him up a little," Alainah replied with a shrug and the man sighed.

"What is your intention on this planet?" he asked.

"I believe my uncle should explain that, Mr Pirate," Alainah chuckled.

"My name is Director Nicholas Fury, director of SHIELD. What is yours?" he asked trying a new tactic.

"Lady Alainah Lokisdottir. Princess of Asgard and goddess of lies and mischief," she chirped sarcastically.

"I presume you are Loki's daughter," Fury said but Alainah reply was halted by a pain in her head.

"Sorry, wait a moment. Another call coming it," she laughed and focused her mind.

"_Alainah, can you hear me?"_ Thor shouted into her mind.

"_Yes I can hear you, since when could you do this?"_ she thought back to him.

"_Loki taught me to before he fell. Are you alright?"_ Thor asked and Alainah smiled.

"_I am fine, uncle. Just having a very interesting conversation with a pirate,"_ Alainah replied with a slight mental chuckle.

"_He is called Director Fury, Alainah, and he is not a pirate. Are you in the glass cage?"_ he asked impatiently.

"_Yes, can you come get me, I am quite bored in here,"_ Alainah thought back and cut of the connection.

"Right, where were we?" Alainah asked casually returning her attention to Fury.

"Who were you talking to and how were you talking to them?" Fury demanded answers.

"I was talking to Thor and you won't understand how it is done," Alainah replied casually.

"Was it magic?" Fury asked.

"Yes, Mr Pirate," Alainah replied with a smirk. Fury sighed and stepped backwards.

"You will have to stay in here until we are sure you are not here to harm this world. If you so much as even scratch that glass, then you go plummeting down to earth. That didn't kill your uncle but he seems slightly stronger than you. No offense intended," Fury smirked.

"Luckily for you, I did not take offense," Alainah hissed and sat down.

"Glad to hear it," Fury replied and left the room. Alainah sighed and prepared herself for a long night.


End file.
